legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
DestroyerSubjugator90
DestroyerSubjugator90 'is a recent and new writer in ''Legends of Multi-Universe Wiki and the founder and CEO of the Second Wiki CIS Productions System in Wikia Community ''in which are active in ''Fairy Tail Wiki, Anime Trending in Facebook, Fanon Fairy Tail Wiki and Villains Wiki. He is the creator of LOTM: Sword of Kings, LOTM: A Draw of Kings and LOTM: Destiny storyline in Wiki and the future coordinator of LOTM: Thrones of the Princes,a future storyline made by the future ''EvilInquisitor, ''the story is set to start in 2017 or 2018 after ''LOTM: Sword of Kings ''end. He is also the one who helped Najee (also know as Najimi by his original name) in his storyline; Yokai Shoujo Rakuen in Fanfic.net, one of the most popular Minecraft Stories; in which DestroyerSubjugator90 based his stories of. '''He role-plays as his OC Prime Reaper AI-78 - His character name in Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 Multi-Player; PS4. Summary DestroyerSubjugator90, also know as Ike 'by his nickname and '''Crowley da Silva Falcão '''by his original name, is the founder of LOTM: Sword of Kings Storyline and the CEO of ''Second Wiki CIS Productions System in Wikia Community. He is 17 years old but but will make 18 years on August 30. He is a fan of animes, games, rock, movies, horror movies, candies, military and street fight. He is currently working in LOTM: Sword of Kings to sell the storyline as a Light Novel in Amazon.com; CIS Code User Account in 2019 or 2018 to keep the CIS Business in check around the Internet. He is just one of the many CEOs in CIS Productions and is one of the few CEO of CIS Productions in Wikia Community. Person Type *''Gamer'' *''Half-Otaku'' *''Rocker'' *''Military Fan'' *''Techno Music fan'' *''Psychopath (when losing game match)'' *''Sadist Loving-Provocative (to girls)'' *''Troll (to my friends in online chats and games)'' Data * Fullname: Crowley da Silva Falcão''' *'Alias: Ike' *'Age: 17' *'Occupation: Writer, CEO of CIS Production in Wikia Community, Former Digital Artist in DevianArt, Former Writer in Fanfic.Net, Former Wikia Staff Member, Storylines Director, Top II Officer Admin in Tvtropes, Student at the Academy of Body Workout, future Profissional Writer, future Profissional Lawyear' *'Likes: Animes, cartoons, comic books, mangas, Video games, RPG games, FPS games, robots, Crossover, writing, drawing digital arts in Photoshop CSS (formerly), rock, techno song, international songs, OST, action movies, military' *'Deslikes: Bully, drugs, violence, plagiarists who steal my works, spoiled videogames players' *'Hobby: Playing War games, watching animes and movies, listening songs; be they japanese or English' My OCs *''Eckidina KnightWalker'' *''Lucy Sheev KnightWalker'' *''Sephiria Arks KnightWalker'' *''Darth Hades'' *''Leohart the Prince of Hell'' *''Juria KnightWalker'' *''Alisa Ray Peram Westcott'' *''Abyss Zurg'' *''Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa'' *''Jack the Freezer'' *''Mikaela Du Tirial'' *''Dark Couteau'' *''Cupa'' *''Hilda (Sword of Kings)'' *''Yurei'' *''Skelly'' *''Andr'' *''Black Heart'' *''Black Mind'' *''Kronos the Demon'' *''Abyssal Albarn'' *''Adolf Hitler (Sword of Kings)'' *''Xerong the Genocider'' *''Eve Fullbuster '' Favorite Characters Heroes *Katarina Couteau *Maka Albarn *La Folia Rihavein *Goku *Soul Eater Evans *Erza Scarlet *La Folia Rihavein *Kongou *Bismarck *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z) *Sephiria Arks KnightWalker *Supergirl *Ahsoka Tano *Yoko Littner *Bubbles *Sonya Blade *Ashley Williams *Wasp (Marvel) *Commander Sheperd *Optimus Prime *Primus *Anakin Skywalker *Buzz Lightyear *Captain America *Jake the Dog *Batman *Death the Kid *Gabriel Van Helsing *Alucard (Hellsing) *Seras Victoria *Kirito *Leon *Noel Vermillion *Ragna the Bloodedge *Thor *Tony Stark *Batgirl *Tomas Sevchenko *Sora *Marcus Damon *Kurumi Tokisaki *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Miku Izayoi *Yamai Sisters Villains Current Stories *''LOTM: Sword of Kings'' *''LOTM: A Draw of Kings'' *''LOTM: Destiny '' ''Projects to Coordinate'' *''LOTM: Thrones of the Princes'' *''LOTM: Sweet Revenge'' *''LOTM: AL Team Storyline'' *''Mob Kingdom'' Favorite Quotes *''"In chaos I trust."'' *''"What doesn't kill someone only makes me get more creative."'' *''"Loyalty beyond death."'' *''"Death or Glory."'' *''"Full metal everything."'' Favorite Song - Roleplayed song ''Friends & Bros'' Favorite Animes I watched millions of them but I prefer only to talk about my favorites among all. *''Akame Ga Kill'' *''Date A Live'' *''Is This a Zombie'' *''School Days'' *''Tokyo Ghoul '' *''Fate Stay Night'' *''One Punch Man'' *''Kancolle'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''Sekirei'' *''Rebuild of Evangelion'' *''Cupid's Chocolate'' *''Noragami'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Naruto'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Blazblue'' *''Amagi Brilliant Park'' *''Owari no Seraph'' *''Pokemon (the entire franchise)'' *''Digimon (the entire franchise)'' *''Medaka Box'' *''To Love Ru'' *''Food Wars'' *''Guilty Crown'' *''Hellsing'' *''Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun'' *''D-Frag'' *''Binbougami-Ga'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Soul Eater Not'' *''Higurashi'' *''Umineko'' *''God Eater'' *''Monster Musume'' *''Bleach'' *''Toradora'' *''Shinometa'' *''Queen's Blade'' *''Shingeki no Kyojin'' *''Mahouka no Kouko'' *''Rakudai no Kishi'' *''Kill La Kill'' *''Strike the Blood'' *''Princess Lover'' *''Dagashi Kaishi'' *''Teggen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' *''Pandora Hearts'' *''Black Cat'' *''Rosario+Vampire'' *''Highschool of the Dead'' *''Highschool DXD'' *''Akatsuki no Yona'' *''Akuma no Riddle'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Durarara!!'' *''Assassination Classroom'' *''Sword Art Online'' *''Valkyrie Drive'' *''To Aru no Majutsu no Index'' *''Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka'' Games that I have played